Motivación
by Animetrixx
Summary: Cuatro razones. Cuatro motivaciones que pueden llevar a la gente a cumplir sus ideales y metas sin importar que el precio sea cobrar vidas humanas. Porque cada uno de los cuatro Kiras tuvo su motivación y sus convicciones para hacerlo.


**_Justicia_**

Desde que tengo uso de memoria, yo siempre he vivido una vida recta.

Mi madre me enseñó como a cualquier otro niño que en la vida hay cosas malas y cosas buenas. Cosas que están bien y cosas que están mal. Que las personas buenas tienden a respetar a las demás, a ayudarlas y a protegerlas; mientras que las personas malas solo se interesan en sí mismos, destruyen y no piensan en las consecuencias que perjudicaran a los otros e incluso llegan a sentir placer en el sufrimiento ajeno. Y me dijo, que si todas las personas del mundo fuéramos buenas, el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Que lo ideal sería que todos pudiéramos aprender que es bueno y que es malo, para así evitar hacer lo que es malo y siempre hacer lo correcto. De hecho, diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo no es difícil. Y es por eso que yo también, podía ser una persona de bien.

Le pregunté entonces, porqué había personas malas si lo mejor para todos sería que todos fuéramos buenos. Ella me dijo que ser una persona de bien no es fácil, pues a veces se requiere de sacrificios e incomodidades para poder hacer lo que es correcto algunas veces.

Desde pequeño, me hice a la idea de que siempre sería una persona de bien, y que alentaría a los que estuvieran a mi alrededor a que ellos también quisieran ser buenos. No obstante, siempre noté que la mayoría de los niños de mi edad, preferían ser malos. Les gustaba abusar de aquellos que eran más débiles que ellos, y encontraban placer en ello. Darme cuenta de eso me hacía perder las esperanzas y creer que tal vez el ser una persona de bien no bastaría para cambiar tu entorno. Nuevamente, le pregunté desconsolado a mi madre si las personas malas siempre serían más que las buenas. Y llorando le expresé mi tristeza por ello. Ella me contestó:

"No llores… si bien es cierto que hay muchas personas malas, eso no significa que las personas buenas tengan siempre que sufrir por su culpa. Pues tarde o temprano, todas las personas que le hagan daño a los demás serán castigados, y así, dejarán de lastimar a los demás. A eso se le llama, Justicia."

Justicia… mi madre me dijo que el proteger a las personas inocentes y castigar a las personas que deliberadamente hicieron algo malo, es hacer justicia. Y que así como hay muchas personas que hacen cosas malas, entre las personas de bien también están aquellas que se dedican a proteger a los débiles y a hacer que las personas malas reciban su castigo. Que las personas que se dedican a ello se les conocen, como justicieros.

Un justiciero. A mi corta edad quedé fascinado con la explicación simple y agraciada de lo que es un justiciero. Tanto, que desde ese entonces, me propuse no solo ser una persona de bien. Mi propósito de ahora en adelante también sería proteger a las personas buenas de las atrocidades de la gente egoísta y perversa, para que así ellos puedan sentirse libres de ejercer una vida recta sin el temor de ser atormentados por los inicuos.

Pero esos deseos y fervores no eran más que buenos y sinceros pensamientos que tuve en los días de mi infancia. Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo, yo siempre me tuve que esforzar enormemente para hacer lo que estaba correcto. No solo me esforcé por ser el mejor de mi clase, sino que además, siempre me preocupaba por guiar a mis compañeros por el camino recto. Haciendo conciencia en ellos, predicándoles con el ejemplo, mostrándoles lo importante que era que todos viviéramos en armonía y respetando los intereses del prójimo. Ayudarnos los unos a los otros. Tristemente, a la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase no parecía importarles todo eso. Simplemente parecía que solo eran niños egoístas que únicamente les interesaba su beneficio propio. Y que además hallaban placer en atormentar a los que a diferencia de ellos, respetaban a sus demás compañeros y trataban de ser buenos. Yo no soportaba ver tales actos de maldad. Que el justo sufriera a merced del inicuo era sumamente desalmado. Era por eso que jamás me quedaba de brazos cruzados ante la maldad de los abusivos. Aún cuando el número de niños abusivos me superaban por mucho, yo los enfrentaba. Ver que la mayoría del salón permitía que los abusivos agredieran a un prójimo, ya fuera por temor o simple indiferencia, me causaba algo de decepción. Aún así, yo nunca me rendía y defendía a cualquier compañero de mi clase. Si yo no lo hacía, tal vez nadie más lo haría. A final de cuentas, parecía que la maldad por lo regular terminaba por vencer al bien, y los abusivos terminaban por herir a sus victimas sin importar mis esfuerzos para evitarlo. No obstante, mis esfuerzos no eran en vano. Aún cuando no conseguía proteger a mi compañero, él podía apreciar de corazón aquel noble gesto, y con un fraternal "gracias" suyo, sentía como mis esfuerzos no habían caído en saco roto, pues le había demostrado que aún existen personas en este mundo que están dispuestas a luchar contra el mal y defender al débil.

Me dediqué de todo corazón a dar justicia, protegiendo al débil y luchando para que el ruin obtuviera su castigo. Sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que esto traería. Que aquellas personas que se dedicaban a abusar de los otros voltearían hacia mí y me verían como su enemigo. Que todos ellos me verían como una amenaza y tratarían de doblegarme. Pero no estaba solo. Mi madre me dijo que aquellos que luchan de corazón por defender al débil y prevalecer la justicia, serían reconocidos y apoyados por las personas de bien y por Dios mismo. Y así, teniendo a la justicia y a Dios de mi parte, logré encabezar en varias ocasiones a mis compañeros, para así confrontar a aquellos malhechores que gustaban de aprovecharse de los que eran más débiles. Como había estipulado, el número de enemigos fue creciendo, y cada vez ellos me veían más como una amenaza. Su odio hacia mí los llevaba a tratar de hacerme claudicar de mi ideal, pero por más que ellos se arremolinaban en contra mía. Yo seguía firme en mis convicciones. Yo permanecería firme y seguiría ayudando a las personas de bien.

Pero ese tan solo fue mi pequeño mundo de niño. En realidad, no comencé a ejerce realmente el rol de un defensor de la justicia hasta después de haber entrado en la secundaria. Allí tomé el papel de monitor estudiantil y me dediqué a reportar y prevenir los abusos y crímenes con más seriedad. El número de personas que se ponían en mi contra se fue incrementando. Pero lejos de intimidarme, yo tenía la esperanza de que algún modo mis esfuerzos siempre seguirían marcando una diferencia a favor de la justicia. De alguna manera, podía sentir como era observado y reconocido por Dios, y que él no pasaría por alto mis esfuerzos y me tendería una mano para proteger a los de buen corazón. Aquellos que se oponían a mi ideal continuarían haciéndome frente. Ellos me superaban en número, e incluso a la hora de encararlos, las personas a las que yo había defendido de ellos preferían darme la espalda y me dejaban luchando solo. No es que yo los hubiera defendido esperando alguna vez retribución de su parte, pero me entristecía el ver como esta sociedad era capaz de clamar justicia y paz sin estar dispuesta a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para lograrlo. Sin sacrificios no hay recompensa. Sin esfuerzos ni sacrificios la justicia no bajaría del cielo.

Como era de esperarse, hubo ocasiones en que terminé gravemente herido y humillado por haber luchado solo contra aquellos que se disponían a vivir de manera corrupta. Dichas peleas me hacían dar cuenta de algo. Lo que mi madre me había advertido desde hace tiempo atrás era cierto. Es más fácil sucumbir ante los deseos de egoísmo. Los humanos dispuestos a ser rectos y vivir en armonía si son atacados por los corruptos, pueden llegar a peder la fe y renunciar a la eterna lucha que implica mantenerse en el camino recto. Cuando sentía los golpes de aquellos vandalos sobre mi cuerpo, era más el dolor sentía en mi corazón por pensar en lo corrompidos que ellos estaban por dentro,y que tal vez ellos se volvieron corruptos debido a que alguna vez también recibieron esa clase de golpes.

Pero… ¿Entonces cómo era que yo a pesar de todo me mantenía en el mismo sendero…? Los humanos tenemos la oportunidad de elegir, y siempre podemos elegir en hacer lo correcto. Sufrir no es un pretexto para volverse inicuo. Y es por eso que tal vez uno no deba sentir pena ni piedad por los que han caído en el abismo de la maldad.

Ni mucho menos, permitirles que siguieran corrompiendo a los otros.

En aquel entonces, mi madre, la mujer que me había enseñado lo que es la justicia. La mujer que todo este tiempo me estuvo alentando a llevar una vida recta. La mujer que me enseñó que la paz no se llega sino a través de sacrifico y lucha, que uno nunca debía claudicar ante la maldad. Que los malos solo gobernarían sobre los débiles si toda la gente dejaba de luchar contra ellos. Ella… en un acto egoísta en el que solo quería que yo me mantuviese a salvo aunque mis demás compañeros siguieran sufriendo, me reprochó mis esfuerzos y trató de desalentarme diciéndome que al final, todos mis esfuerzos serían en vano.

"¿Qué intentas demostrar…? Pareces un tonto luchando tú solo. Jamás conseguirás nada y solo provocarás que te hagan daño…"

Ella no comprendía que yo sería incapaz de permitir que una injusticia se diera frente a mí sin que yo luchara contra ella. Que el dolor que yo sentiría si consintiera esa clase de abusos sería mil veces más grande que las heridas que ellos pudieran provocarme. Yo traté de hacérselo entender. Pero lejos de escucharme, mi madre consideró que lo que hacía no solo era en vano, sino también que carecía de sentido y que parecía una tontería defender de corazón los ideales que ella misma me había inculcado. Ella me prohibió rotundamente que luchara por los ideales que ella misma me había inculcado y motivado a defender. Ella no fue justa conmigo. Mi madre no se conmovió ante mis esfuerzos y buenas intenciones. Aún cuando ella me había enseñado lo que es correcto e incorrecto, ella ahora estaba ciega por su egoísta amor de madre y solo pensaba en protegerme a mí, aun cuando mi deber era también ver por la seguridad de los demás. No. Ella ya no era la misma mujer recta que me había inducido por el camino del bien. Tal vez nunca lo fue. Tal vez solo lo aparentó. Esa, fue la decepción más grande de mi vida.

¿A caso todo lo que me había dicho en aquel entonces era mentira…?

Todo parecía incierto. Parecía que solo un milagro me ayudaría a continuar con mi contienda de proteger al justo y evitar que los corruptos doblegaran a los demás al camino del mal. Con aquel grupo de vándalos que tenían aterrorizada a toda la clase y con mi madre que me había dado la espalda y ya no me permitiría hacerles frente, solo podía haber quien pudiera ayudarme.

Dios.

Porque Dios siempre ha de ayudar al justo en su cruzada y siempre ha de mantener las tinieblas a raya.

Y si Dios desea que todos los humanos seamos justos, Dios ha de apoyar y observar con buenos ojos a los que luchen por el mismo propósito.

Y si yo soy una persona de bien, y Dios ayuda al justo cuando este suplica su ayuda. Dios tarde o temprano debería de ayudarme.

A pesar de que mi madre me había dicho que Dios me ayudaría a hacer justicia, yo nunca quise pedirle ayuda a Dios. Sin embargo, tal vez la hora de que Dios me ayudara había llegado. Porque si en algún momento habría de necesitar su ayuda, ese momento había llegado. Era precisamente en ese momento que necesitaba una prueba de que las palabras de mi madre acerca de la justicia eran ciertas y correctas. Una señal de dios bastaría para rectificarlo. Y Entonces, Dios hizo el milagro.

El grupo de delincuentes de mi clase, robaron un automóvil para salir a cometer atrocidades por toda la cuidad. Creyeron que como siempre, su crimen quedaría impune. Pero esta vez no fue así. Finalmente, Dios los juzgó. Sufrieron un accidente fatal que cobró sus vidas y los eliminó. Ellos murieron. Pero no solo ellos. Su crimen también tomó la vida de otra persona. La persona que también fue eliminada, fue mi madre.

Al principio, mi corazón se llenó de miedo y dolor. Mi madre había muerto por culpa de ellos. Mi madre no merecía morir también. O quizás… Si realmente esto fue obra de Dios, él debió haber tenido sus razones para hacerlo. Mi madre había resultado no ser una mujer tan justa. Y así como la muerte de aquellos alumnos había devuelto por completo la paz no solo a mi salón sino a toda la escuela, en cierto modo la muerte de mi madre me había brindado nuevamente la oportunidad de seguir defendiendo mis convicciones.

¿Acaso Dios hizo esto para ayudarme?

¿Acaso esto lo hizo para demostrarme que mi lucha era justa y que no debía dudar?

¿Acaso Dios concedió mis deseos?

Todas las personas que había encontrado un obstáculo en mi lucha por la justicia habían sido eliminadas de un solo golpe. ¿Realmente se trataba de una coincidencia? O será… ¿O tal vez será que Dios escuchó mi suplico y accedió a ayudarme, pues vio que realmente yo no poseo maldad en mi corazón y mis intenciones de proteger al débil del injustos son correctas y nobles ante sus ojos? Esto no podía ser una coincidencia. No podía serlo. Yo había deseado fuertemente y en el fondo de mi corazón que las personas que se interponían en mi camino se borraran, y Dios las eliminó. Definitivamente Dios me había ayudado.

De ser así, el mensaje que Dios me había mandado estaba más que claro: Yo debía continuar sin importar lo que pasase por el camino que yo había elegido. Aquello en lo que siempre había creído era correcto y Dios quería ayudarme a seguir sin importar lo que pasase. No podía defraudar a Dios. Yo debía corresponderle y seguir protegiendo a la justicia. Continué dedicando mi vida a luchar contra la maldad que encontraba a mi paso.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de algo: El hombre con el tiempo tiende a dirigirse hacia el camino de la maldad, y las personas de bien que son atormentadas por aquellos corruptos, tarde o temprano iban cediendo hasta volverse también inicuos. Lamentablemente esto parecía no ocurrir al revés. Era indiscutiblemente más factible que una manzana podrida corrompiera a una sana que esta le quitara lo podrido a la otra. La maldad era entonces como un defecto que una vez adquirido era casi imposible de eliminar en un ser humano una vez que este se adueñaba de él. Para mantener a raya la maldad de los justos era necesario entonces, mantener a raya el injusto del justo. Esto era fácil de comprender. Las prisiones eran el más claro ejemplo de esto. La única manera de evitar que los justos se pudrieran era haciendo a un lado a los que ya habían caído. Pero… ¿realmente esto era posible…?

Estaba decidido. Yo dedicaría mi vida en cuerpo y alma a luchar contra la injusticia y a proteger el débil del corrupto. Fue por eso que entendí que mi destino era estudiar la carrera de leyes y así adquirir los conocimientos necesarios para discernir más a detalle la línea entre justicia e injusticia y ayudar a resguardarla. Un Kenji, es quien tiene el trabajo de perseguir y castigar a los criminales que acometen contra el inocente en nuestro gobierno. Se puede decir que un Kenji tiene un trabajo parecido al de Dios. Si yo realmente quería ayudar a Dios a salvaguardar la justicia y proteger al débil, esta carrera era la opción más cercana a mi propósito. Yo emularía a Dios lo más posible. Yo seguiría el ejemplo de Dios.

Como dato curioso de mi vida. A lo largo de ella, siempre que volteaba hacia una persona y yo sentía de corazón que el mundo estaría mejor sin ella, ocurría que esta persona era eliminada. Y más asombroso aún, mi presentimiento no estaba equivocado. Esa persona al ser eliminada, garantizaba una mejor vida y paz hacia una gran cantidad de personas que estaban involucradas a él. Yo de antemano lo sabía, más jamás esperaba que justo cuando yo concluyera eso la eliminación se daría en aquellos sujetos.

¿Coincidencia…? ¿O acaso un milagro…?

¿O acaso… todo esto era obra de Dios…?

¿En realidad mi pensamiento no tenía nada que ver y era Dios quien hacía estas eliminaciones?

O será qué… ¿Yo era alguien cuyo discernimiento entre lo justo y lo injusto era tan elevado que había alcanzado una alta similitud con el de Dios…? ¿Yo era capaz de saber que vidas eran necesarias eliminar para salvaguardar las vidas de los demás?

Esto no podía ser una coincidencia. El numero de personas a las que yo creía era necesario eliminar y Dios eliminaba ya habían llegado a nueve. Si realmente mis esfuerzos habían dado fruto y ahora era capaz de discernir con facilidad que medidas eran necesarias para impartir la justicia, entonces podía confiar en mí mismo y en que Dios siempre estaría de mi lado. Que indudablemente era capaz de ayudarle a Dios a eliminar la maldad.

Di siempre todo lo mejor de mí, nunca fui corrupto. Yo hacia mi trabajo por convicción y pasión y no por compensación alguna como la mayoría de las personas. Realmente sentía que con mi vida se estaba marcando una gran diferencia a favor de la justicia. No obstante, yo sentía que esto no sería suficiente para cambiar las cosas. Por mucho que mi conciencia me dijera que yo estaba haciendo más que la mayoría para promover la justicia, yo sabía que erradicar por completo la maldad aún estaba muy lejos. Pero jamás me rendiría. Pues sabía que Dios me había encomendado esta labor y me había demostrado ayudándome cuando más lo necesité que jamás debería rendirme. Así que seguí adelante, ejerciendo dentro de mis límites humanos, la justicia.

Pues la justicia aunque sea divina, es para los humanos y Dios nos usa a los humanos para impartirla en la tierra.

Y un día, ocurrió otro milagro…

Dios nuevamente reconoció mis esfuerzos y bajó personalmente a la tierra a ayudarme.

Esto no era una coincidencia. La gente corrupta estaba siendo eliminada con mano de hierro y la sociedad estaba empezando a purificarse. Finalmente Dios decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y comenzó a hacer eliminaciones como siempre las había hecho. Solo que esta vez él no se detendría hasta limpiar el mundo por completo. Dios pudo ver en mí la sinceridad de mis intenciones y bajó personalmente a nuestro mundo, y no descansaría hasta que la justicia venciera a la maldad.

Dios siempre tuvo mis ojos sobre mí, pero ahora más que nunca era necesario mostrarme ante él y confirmarle que sin importar lo que ocurriera, yo continuaría a sus órdenes como siempre lo he estado.

Ya se había probado que yo tenía la capacidad de juzgar al mismo nivel y criterio que Dios. Y Dios debía saberlo. Entonces presentarme ante él y demostrarle que yo estaba dispuesto incluso a más era mi prioridad. Así lo haría… y así fue…

Y fue entonces que el más grande de todos los milagros ocurrió…

Dios me reconoció como el único ser humano digno de portar su poder para juzgar al corrupto como él. Él sabía claramente que poseía un criterio tan elevado como el suyo y me encomendó un gran poder que no debería poseer un simple mortal. Pues confiaba profundamente en mí, y sabía que mi discernimiento de justicia casi tan perfecto como el suyo me hacían digno portador de su juicio divino.

Dios me ha elegido de entre todos los mortales. Decidió que si alguien era capaz de ayudarlo a erradicar la maldad que tanto tiempo había corrompido al mundo. De ahora en adelante ya no sería solo un servidor de la justicia. Ahora yo sería la mano de Dios. El objeto por el cual la justicia de Dios se manifestaría en el mundo. Dios me había pedido ayuda y confió únicamente en mí… me concedió el permiso para ser junto con él la justicia.

La justicia…

La justicia es sin duda separar lo corrupto de lo íntegro.

La justicia es diferenciar con claridad que es lo que sirve y no sirve. Lo podrido de lo indemne y eliminar los rancio para salvaguardar los sano.

Y eso es lo que haría, sin importar las consecuencias, aún de ser necesario entregar parte de mi vida, yo lo haría. Pues mi vida siempre le perteneció a la justicia. Mi vida y mis sacrificios habrían de traer justicia al mundo. Dios reinaría y traería justicia al mundo. Yo mismo entregaría mi vida y tomaría cuantas vidas fueran necesarias para lograrlo. Porque a final de cuentas solo los justos que están dispuestos a dar su vida por la justicia, son los que merecen vivir, y sin embargo sus vidas habrán de dar por la justicia. A cualquier precio la justicia debía eliminar a la maldad.

Dios así lo había mandado. Y Dios es la justicia.

La justicia a la que desde niño yo siempre me entregué en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **Esta es una viñeta que quería dedicarle a Mikami Teru desde hace mucho tiempo. Para mí, Mikami era una persona muy diferente de Light. Y en cierto modo él era un mejor Kira que él. No solo porque tuviera los ojos de shinigami y Light no. A diferencia de Light, que buscaba convertirse en la persona a la que la humanidad encontrara y reconociera como fuente del orden y sentido al mundo: convertirse en Dios; Mikami lo hacia porque el realmente estaba convencido y creia en el fondo de su corazón que esto era lo correcto. Que la justicia siempre ha consistido en eso, y estaba dispuesto incluso a dar la vida por la causa de Kira. Light en cambio sabía que en cierto modo esto era un crimen, no obstante, ¿Qué Dios no ha cometido crimenes a los que la gente luego llama castigo divino? Pero bueno, para hablar de la motivación de Light no es momento. Eso lo dejaré más adelante cuando llegue su momento.


End file.
